


To Be Home Again

by dinah95



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A girl can dream right?, F/M, everyone missed each other, happy reunion, post-IW, wanda and vision adore each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinah95/pseuds/dinah95
Summary: The fighting is over. They see each other again. This is how it goes.





	To Be Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so there is no way it’s gonna happen like this. But I want it to, okay? I want everyone happy and safe. I may write a second part of the reunion that’s a little more private and smutty. Let me know if you’d be interested in that! Also, forgive any typos. This was done quickly and at like 12am. Google translate used for the Slovak bits.

He sees her before he sees anything else. Her, just as she was the moment before his consciousness was erased from the earthly plain - tears on her face, eyes bloodshot, hair a mess, lips trembling. He inhales and smells burning all around him but doesn’t care to remove his eyes from her form. Nothing else matters. She gasps and pitches forward. He is there in an instant. She is warm and shaking violently. 

“Wanda, Wanda, darling,” he utters wretchedly, fingers tangling in her riot of hair, face burying in her crown. He holds her so tightly he’s afraid he’s phasing into her - he wants nothing more than to be so close to her that their forms are indiscernible from one another. He never wants to part from her. 

He can feel the heat of her open mouthed sobs against his shoulder and the dampness of her slick tears leaking down his chest. Wanda grips desperately at his back, fingers scrabbling beneath his cape. Her nails dig in, a visceral pain. “Vizh,” she gasps out wetly, “je mi to tak l’uto, Milujem ťa, nikdy ti nechcem ublížiť1!” 

“Shhhh, darling, I know. You’d never hurt me on purpose. You have nothing to be sorry for, Wanda.” He kisses her face, her temple, her hair, anything he can reach, desperate to comfort her. Wanda is heaving for breathes now, hyperventilating to the point that her face is going red. “Darling please.” Vision guides her hand to his forehead, where the Stone is once again - intact and gleaming. “Miláčik, upokoj sa, please darling, calm yourself. I am here. Feel me.”

Wanda looks up at him, eyes puffy and pained. Her fingers twitch against his forehead as she sniffs harshly.

Her mind enters his in a bright flash of scarlet. It’s not gentle like usual. No, she lacks the emotional restraint for that right now. Wanda is suddenly there in his consciousness, an anguished cloud of red and fire. His own mind reaches out to soothe her, to calm the sparks she’s emitting. He tries fiercely to tame the pain she’s feeling. It’s overwhelming, however, her feelings of guilt and despair. It’s akin to how her inner-mind felt after Pietro’s passing. 

_‘Please, Wanda. I am here now. We are safe, everyone is safe. You have done nothing wrong. I adore you, and I need you. Please, darling, come out and speak to me.’ _He pleads with her in their mind-scape. He bargains and cajoles, whispers sweet nothings across the plains of their minds. _‘You are my life. They see you as I do: brave, strong, fierce. You are loved, darling.’ _____

_____ _

_____ _

It could be minutes, it could be hours before the sparks begin to fade from her mind-form. Slowly, Wanda morphs back into the soft scarlet being he is so intimate with. She is then bright, almost painful to look at. And he is thrown back into the real world violently. 

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

Wanda is standing before him, her hand now cupping his cheek. Her eyes are still red, but now they hold the spark of vitality and vibrancy he is accustomed to seeing in her. She gives him a crooked smile before crashing her lips into his. 

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

He grabs her by the waist fiercely as she reawakens their physical connection. He feels warm and alive as she tastes him with her tongue. Her arms are tight around his neck as she whispers her devotion onto his lips. Foreheads touching, Wanda proclaims her love passionately. 

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

“I adore you, my Vision. I never want to be apart from you again. I am so grateful for you.”

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

He nuzzles his nose along her cheek, breathes her in, aching. “Darling, to be with you is a gift.” He takes her hand in his and raises it to his lips, kissing each ring-laden finger. He is glad for the power she wields and for the strength she harbors. It makes her the woman he loves, an indomitable force that protects the earth. 

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

There is a loud throat clearing that nags at their attention. “Not that this isn’t disgustingly beautiful, but some of us also missed you guys.” Wanda and Vision turn as a unit to face the others, finally taking stock of their surroundings. Clint is the one who spoke. There is a wide, somewhat frenzied grin on his face. He strides and grabs at Wanda and wraps her up in a tight hug, smacking a loud kiss to her forehead. 

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

There are reunions and more glad tears and explanations and heart-to-hearts. Through it all, they don’t leave each other’s sides.

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _


End file.
